Power management is a feature of many electrical appliances, especially copiers, computing devices, and computing device peripherals such as monitors and printers, that turns off the power or switches the system to a low-power state when inactive. The power management modes of a typical electrical appliance such a computing device include a sleep mode, a hibernate mode, and a hybrid sleep mode. Sleep mode is a power-saving state where all actions on the computing device are stopped and any open documents and applications are put in memory. A user can wake the computing device and resume work from sleep mode. The hibernate mode saves open documents and running applications to the hard disk and shuts down the computing device. Once the computing device is powered back on, the computing device will resume everything where left off. The hybrid sleep mode is a combination of the sleep and hibernate modes and puts any open documents and applications both in memory and on the hard disk, and then puts the computing device into a low-power state, allowing a user to wake the computing device and resume work.
The sleep mode and hybrid sleep mode are useful for many users that want to stop using the computing device for a short period of time (e.g., restroom or lunch break, completion of tasks that do not require the computing device, etc.) but want to be able to wake the computing device and resume use of the computing device. During those breaks of a short period of time, either by switch, or based on a configured schedule, the computing device may be put to sleep. During sleep mode and hybrid sleep mode, multiple applications or services of the computing device are stopped automatically to manage power consumption. Once the user returns to the computing device, the user can wake the computing device from sleep mode or hybrid sleep mode, which restarts the applications or services of the computing device. This restart of the applications or services on the computing device takes time to fully complete and may impart time inefficiencies into a user's work or personal schedule.